1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion vector detecting apparatus and a motion vector detecting method that detect a motion vector of a video signal, more specifically, to a motion vector detecting apparatus and a motion vector detecting method that reduce false detection of the motion vector, in a case where there is a repetitive object such as a striped pattern that is a pattern in which pixel data representing a certain gray level (luminance level) or color appears in a horizontal or vertical direction in a repetitive manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video signal display apparatus employs a motion vector at a time of video signal processing such as I/P conversion for converting a video signal of an interlaced signal into a progressive signal, or frame frequency conversion for increasing a frame frequency of a video signal several times such as two times. In a case where a video to be displayed on the video signal display apparatus includes a repetitive object such as a striped pattern in which pixel data representing a certain gray level (luminance level) or color appears in a horizontal or vertical direction in a repetitive manner, there is a high possibility that a motion vector detecting unit within a I/P conversion circuit or a frame frequency conversion circuit incorrectly detects a motion vector, in comparison with a video that does not include a repetitive object.
So, it is possible to reduce false detection of the motion vector by detecting whether or not a repetitive object is included in a video and devising a motion vector detecting method if there is the repetitive object. Patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-235403) describes the fact that there is false detection of a motion vector frequently when a video includes a repetitive object, and a method for reducing false detection of a motion vector when there is a repetitive object. Patent document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-331136) describes reference to a motion vector having been detected when a motion vector of a video signal is detected.
The invention cited in Patent document 1 destroys a motion vector when detecting a repetitive object, which does not expect an effect for reducing false detection of a motion vector so much. So, it is hoped to develop a motion vector detecting apparatus and a motion vector detecting method with new concept capable of reducing false detection of a motion vector using the result of detection whether or not there is a repetitive object.
In addition, it is necessary to efficiently detect a repetitive object in order to reduce false detection of a motion vector. Since a repetitive cycle of pixel data representing a certain gray level or color differs by video, it is hoped to efficiently detect a repetitive object even if the repetitive object has any of repetitive patterns. In the repetitive object detecting method cited in Patent document 1, an effect for efficiently detecting a repetitive object is not expected so much. Therefore, it is hoped to develop a motion vector detecting apparatus and a motion vector detecting method with a new concept capable of efficiently detecting a repetitive object and reducing false detection of a motion vector using the result of detection whether or not there is a repetitive object.